


You Have to Earn It

by lemony_snickers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative Use of Kage Bunshin, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemony_snickers/pseuds/lemony_snickers
Summary: Kakashi surprises you at home on your day off.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You Have to Earn It

As a skilled shinobi, your down time was precious and often short-lived. As much as you wished you could spend all your days off indulging in sake and spending time relaxing in a luxurious bath, there were simply some tasks you had to complete when you had time off.

Laundry, shopping, cleaning your house; such chores were certainly not appreciated, but necessary. Today, you were lucky enough to have the entire afternoon to yourself, though the warm sunshine beyond your windows was inviting as hell and you wished you had the forethought to complete all of your errands and chores before your last mission. Unfortunately, you were stuck inside today, washing your bedsheets, cleaning your floors, and completing the rest of a litany of housework.

You are surprised, however, when a familiar chakra signature appears in your kitchen. You smirk, arms still submerged up to your elbow as you wash your dirty dishes, when rough hands grasp your hips from behind, pulling you back against a firm chest. You notice he's already removed his flak vest, which gave you hope that he was as interested in getting physical without delay as you were.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

He sends a shiver up your spine when he leans close to your ear and you realize he's already removed his mask, too. "Just thought I'd check in on you on your day off."

"I thought you were doing chakra drills with Team 7?"

You could feel him shrug , his pecs rubbing deliciously against your back. "I left them with Pakkun. They'll be fine."

You hum, excited to see your boyfriend on your day off. It is exceedingly rare the two of you have the same day off, and the thought of all the delicious things you could do together made warmth pool between your legs, even as you continued scrubbing the dishes in your sink.

Kakashi's hands move, pushing up your t-shirt so his calloused fingers can dance across the skin of your ribs, inching their way forward until they gently cup your breasts. You'd never been so glad you decided to forego your typical binding wraps for your day at home.

Kakashi all but purrs in your ear as he palms you, his fingers pinching and twisting your nipples as he runs his nose from your shoulder to your ear, nuzzling into your neck.

You hum, whispering his name reverently as he continued his ministrations. You grind your ass back against his crotch, where you can feel him hard and ready for you already. Your thin sleep shorts begin to dampen as you become increasingly wet at the thought of what Kakashi would do to you.

His hands move your shirt upward, eventually forcing you to stop watching and dry your hands so you can lift your arms and he can tug the fabric over your head to discard it. His mouth immediately latches onto your neck, kissing and suckling at the tender flesh there before moving to kiss your upper back, which elicits a soft moan from your lips as you lean heavily against the counter. The skin of your back, for whatever reason, has always been a sensitive spot for you and Kakashi knows it. He continues nipping and kissing you there, driving you wild as his hands etch a demanding path across your chest and down your hips.

When you try to turn around, though, his strong arms hold you in place, capturing you between his arms and pressing your hips harshly into the counter as his increasingly obvious erection continues pressing against your firm buttocks.

You turn your head to the side in an attempt to make eye contact, but Kakashi only continues his mouth assault against your neck and back, leaving a litany of love bites across your skin, always in places he knows your uniform will cover. He's always been considerate of the fact you don't appreciate walking around with hickies in plain sight.

"Kakashi, please..."

But all that does is induce Kakashi to press even closer to your back, arms roughly clasping over your breasts as he growls against your nape.

"You want to kiss me, beautiful?"

You nod your head, crying out as he bites the junction of your neck and shoulder with exactly the right pressure. You grind your ass back against him more aggressively, but this does nothing to deter his assault on your body; his hands continue to glide across your skin, sometimes with a feather light caress and other times rough and firm. He touches you everywhere but where you want him to, frustratingly avoiding the junction of your legs as you squirm in his grip. When he kisses your jaw you swoop to try and capture his mouth, but he evades you.

You notice the devilish smirk on his lips and smack one hand against the counter. "Damn it, Hatake!"

"If you want to kiss me, beautiful, you're gonna have to earn it," he whispers, trailing his teeth along the shell of your ear.

You continue to writhe between his body and the counter, desperate to touch him and be touched by him in every way he refuses to give you. His hands trail down the skin of your arms and he interlaces his fingers with yours, blanketing your back with his entire body as he crushes you against the edge of the sink.

"What are you willing to do for me first?"

"Anything," you say without hesitation. You just want him to fucking touch you, and the fact that you haven't even been able to kiss him yet is infuriating in the worst way. "I'll do anything."

"Hmm," he murmurs against your ear, his voice enticingly low and close when he adds, "then you best get on your knees for me."

He steps away from you, then, giving you just enough room to finally turn around to face him. You lurch forward in a desperate attempt to pull him into a kiss, but Kakashi is too fast and catches you by the wrists. His voice drips with authority, but you can see from the playful glint in his eyes and his warm, affectionate smile that it's all a show.

"I believe I said _on your knees._ "

There is a slight flicker of annoyance in your gaze, but he releases you and you do as he instructs, happy to oblige because you know Kakashi always gives at least as good as you give him. He steps close to you then, and runs his fingers lovingly through your hair as you reach up to unfasten his jonin uniform pants, tugging them down to his knees. He sighs in bliss as you free his straining erection, and you smile at the sight.

His cock is beautiful; fully erect and already weeping for you. You reach out, running your fingers gently over the glistening tip to spread his precum along the length. Kakashi's sharp gasp of surprise sends another wave of desire through your body and you feel your panties are already soaked through.

"Mmm," you breathe as you lean forward, reaching the tip of your tongue to just barely flick the head, "so big for me, Kakashi."

The sound he makes is low and needy, and the smile it brings to your face is wide and bright. There is nothing you love more than pleasing this beautiful man before you, and it is with that thought in your mind that you lean forward and swallow him whole. Kakashi groans at the abrupt change in sensation, the warmth of your mouth a welcome change from the cool air of your home. You press your mouth all the way to the base of his cock, letting his tip slam roughly against the back of your throat. You hum and Kakashi hisses again, muttering a string of curses tangled with your name as his fingers rake against your scalp in a desperate attempt to rein in his control.

You move back until only the tip remains in your mouth and roll your tongue over it before taking all of him inside your warm, wet orifice once more. You allow your rough tongue to run across the bottom of his shaft as you pull off him again. You know Kakashi is using every ounce of ninja training he has not to face fuck you into oblivion, and the thought makes you smile.

It also drives you forward, intent on pleasuring him until he can no longer deny you anything you ask for.

You increase your speed, grasping his buttocks in your hands to help you move, letting his cock slam relentlessly against the back of your throat over and over again until his breathing is ragged and uneven, incoherent sounds tumbling from his mouth as he grips your hair tighter and tighter.

You move one hand from his ass to cup his balls, massaging them gently in time with your movements. You suck hard when you next pull away from him and Kakashi groans brokenly above you.

"Fuck, Y/N, I'm close."

You redouble your efforts, squeezing his testicles in one hand as the nails of your other bite into the skin of his thigh. One of his hands moves from your head to grasp the counter, bracing himself against it has his hips snap forward into your mouth.

You can feel his muscles tensing and know he's about to finish.

"You’ve gotta stop or I'm gonna cum."

But you don't stop. Instead, you open your beautiful eyes and gaze up at him dolefully as you continue your assault, running your tongue roughly over the head of his cock before you grasp both his hips and slam him as hard as you can into the back of your mouth.

He stares down at you, mismatched eyes locking with yours, and then they snap closed as he cums down your throat, the warm, thick tendrils of his seed spiraling over your tongue as you hold him in place. You constrict the muscles of your throat, flexing against his softening cock as he finishes, and he cries out, bringing his other hand to the counter to meet the first, his grip so strong you're afraid he might dent the wood.

Feeling the last remnants of his spend seeping down your throat, you finally release him from your mouth and Kakashi all but collapses against the counter. You wait until he opens his eyes before you swallow, still staring directly into his gaze. He curses and the smile he gives you is the most beautiful fucking thing you've ever seen.

You lean forward, sprinkling kisses over his thighs and up his hips as you slowly stand. He straightens, releasing his grip on the counter finally, and you continue your path up his torso, licking the sweat from his magnificent abs and nipping gently up his chest. When you're finally standing at your full height, Kakashi's hands fasten themselves into your hair again and you look up at him, biting your lower lip playfully.

"Did I do a good job?"

He nods, incapable of articulating any sort of coherent response as he recovers from his orgasm.

You twine your arms around his neck, leaning close to his ear as you whisper. "Does that mean I get a reward?"

Kakashi growls, slamming his lips into yours in a hungry kiss that you return with equal fervor. You jump, wrapping your legs around his waist and he catches you easily. You can feel him shift as he steps fully out of his uniform pants before walking toward your bedroom. Your kisses are hot and eager. He made you wait so long to feel his lips on yours that you're like a Suna nin finding water for the first time, drinking him in. Your tongue explores every corner of his mouth and his teeth tug at your lower lip.

When your back lands against the bed, you use every ounce of your ninja strength to pull him with you, clutching at him like a life vest in the ocean. You can hear his warm laugh reverberate through him and you love the way his chest vibrates against yours.

Kakashi's hands skim the lengths of your body, tugging down your shorts. You lift your hips and wiggle your way out of them, kicking them off haphazardly and letting them fly across the room without care as you giggle.

He reaches down and you feel more than hear him chuckle when his fingers brush against your underwear, which is drenched through.

You finally tear your mouth away from Kakashi's as you throw your head back in ecstasy at the simple gesture.

"Someone's sensitive, I see."

"Your fault, asshole."

Kakashi's fingers dip under the waistband of your panties and stroke gently over your entrance. You roll your hips eagerly against his touch, a whine emanating from low in your throat. You pull his face back down to yours, lapping against his lower lip in order to get him to open his mouth, which he does so willingly. But once he manages to free your sex from your underwear, he attempts to move away from your lips. You know he's intent on returning the favor from your excellent show in the kitchen, but your mouth isn't done with his yet, and you're quite content to allow his skilled fingers remain exactly where they are for now as you continue to make out with him like a teenager out after curfew.

There is something so sensual about Kakashi's mouth; a part of him that no one else sees. In many ways, kissing him is even more intimate than fucking him because you know he's never been so open with anyone else, even if he's shared his body with plenty of other people.

The fact that he is willing to bare his naked cheeks and chin to you is an act of love that can never be matched.

The famed Copy Ninja tries to pull away from you again, but you hold him in place insistently. Screw him, he wanted to make you wait to kiss him, he can wait another damn minute to go down on you.

You are faintly aware of Kakashi's hand abandoning your body, and you hear a faint _poof_ that your brain dully registers, though it seems so unimportant, it's hardly a passing thought before it's gone.

Then your eyes fly open when you suddenly feel someone kissing your hip.

You pull away from Kakashi, and he shushes you gently because he must be able to read the confused and slightly panicked look on your face.

"It's okay, Y/N, it's okay."

"Yes, Y/N, relax."

You look down to see a second Kakashi watching you carefully from between your legs, one thumb caressing your hip soothingly where the shadow clone's lips must have been only a moment before.

"Kakashi, I..."

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me," the real Kakashi says, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek.

You look into his eyes, and you see nothing but love in his gaze. It's a strange sensation, feeling his hand caressing your hip while another cards through your hair. He's waiting for your acquiescence, but the situation is foreign and sets you a little on edge.

"I don't know," you say, wiggling against the mattress, still desperately turned on an in need of release.

Kakashi kisses you tenderly on the lips while his clone presses a chaste kiss to your inner thigh.

"Let me make you feel good, Y/N,” he says quietly.

You look into the twin faces of the man you love watching you carefully, waiting for you to agree before either of them continues.

You swallow, still a little unsure, but soothed by the affectionate gazes of both Kakashis, "Okay."

And with that, he pulls you into another searing kiss, and you drown in the taste of him, nearly forgetting about the strange situation until the shadow clone begins kissing your thigh, moving closer and closer to your dripping wet entrance. It is such a strange sensation, feeling Kakashi's lips in both places at once.

Because there is no mistaking the way his lips move over your body, you would know his mouth in the pitch-dark, the soft fullness of his lower lip and the way his tongue flicks quickly out as he moves over your clit. You've felt his lips on every inch of your body before, but the way he's touching you now—lavishing your entire body with attention—makes you feel like you've been electrified from within.

The moment the shadow clone's tongue dips inside your dripping pussy, you moan and your hips roll against his mouth. You tangle one hand in the hair of the man assaulting your lips and the other grips fiercely at his clone's identical locks, pressing his face closer to your soaking entrance.

You're so blinded by need and desire, you don't even notice the lewd sounds of his fingers as they slide inside of you. His rough fingertips caressing your g-spot as Kakashi's mouth moves from your lips to your jawline, teeth skimming over the taught skin as one of his hands reaches again for your breast, tweaking the nipple playfully.

The clone between your thighs increases the pressure of his tongue against your clit, pulling the delicate, swollen nub between his teeth and his talented tongue. He pulls away for half a moment before kissing the bundle of nerves and then sucking hard. The action sends a jolt of pleasure so intense you can hardly stand it through your entire body. Your toes curl and you throw your head back against the pillows in a feral moan, exposing the soft flesh of your neck to Kakashi who wastes no time in claiming the expanse of skin for himself, abusing it with his mouth before moving down to rake his teeth over your already hard nipples one by one. The clone lets you ride out your high, lapping gently at the folds of your sex as you come down from the apex of your orgasm.

You mumble Kakashi's name weakly, and the man abandons your chest to kiss you sweetly.

"Did you like that?"

"Mhmm," you nod, dazed and still wanting more of him.

He dismisses the clone unceremoniously, licking his lips a moment later. He leans down next to your ear and whispers huskily, "You taste so fucking good."

Kakashi tries to climb between your legs, but you clench your thighs closed and shake your head. He looks at you questioningly, one hand reaching down to rub gently against his dick, which is nearly at full mast again.

"From behind," you clarify, leaning up on your elbows in order to give him a magnificent view of your breasts. Your eyes, dark with longing and desire, meet his own lust-heavy gaze and you lick your lips. "I want you to fuck me into oblivion, Hatake."

The only answer is a growl.

Smiling slyly, you turn over onto your belly, pressing your face into your freshly laundered sheets as you lift your ass up high for him, wiggling your hips enticingly back and forth, beckoning him to fill you.

Everything you've done so far has been wonderful, but nothing beats the way his cock fits perfectly inside your tight little pussy, and you are dripping wet in anticipation of the fucking he is about to give you.

You can hear the sound of Kakashi shedding his remaining clothing before you feel the warmth of his skin on your thighs, lining up behind your pert little ass to give you what you so desperately need. You feel the very tip of his cock at your entrance, running up and down over your soaked and swollen lower lips.

You growl, annoyed by his slowness. "Stop fucking teasing me."

He chuckles a little and you snap your head back to glare at him, undeterred by the beautiful smile and lustful gaze he gives you in return.

"Patience, beautiful." You shift your hips to the side, surprising him. He returns your playfully ferocious gaze and anticipation pools in your belly as he brings one hand down to gently slap your ass cheek. "Where do you think you're going?"

You only smirk, shifting your hips to the other side, prompting a playful growl from the man behind you. Kakashi thrusts his hips weakly into midair, and you know for sure he’s as desperate as you are.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if you'd stop stalling and fuck me already."

Kakashi tries to hold you in place, but you wiggle out of his grasp again and his next words come through gritted teeth, "Stay still."

You smirk, locking eyes with him over your shoulder. "Make me."

And he does.

Kakashi grabs your hips aggressively in his calloused palms and slams into you with every ounce of his strength, bottoming out immediately. You both scream, the feeling of his cock hitting that perfect, sensitive spot inside of you on the first try is overwhelming.

But he barely gives you a moment to adjust before he moves back and slams into you again with the same amount of force.

"Oh gods, Kakashi, yes!"

He answers with another playful slap to your ass as he pounds into you relentlessly. His rhythm is nearly overwhelming and you press your face further into the mattress, your mouth open in a continuous, silent scream as he fucks you hard and fast. You shift your hips back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Kakashi pauses for only a second to adjust his body position, wrapping one arm around your waist so he can reach your overstimulated clit while the other remains fiercely clutching at your hip.

His finger swirls over your sensitive bud as the grueling pace of his thrusting increases.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum," you whisper feverishly into the sheets beneath you.

"Then cum for me, Y/N."

And as his finger continues swirling over your clit, his cock slamming into your g-spot relentlessly, you do; the muscles of your pussy clenching down brutally on his dick, intent on holding him in place as long as possible.

Kakashi's thrusts become increasingly erratic as he chases his own end, his finger tracing gently over your clit as you come down from your second climax. At the last possible moment, Kakashi pulls out of you as he finishes. You can feel the white, hot streaks of his cum painting your back and dripping between the cheeks of your ass as he collapses against you.

His chest heaves from the effort as he lays himself over you like a blanket and your legs finally collapse fully against the bed. You feel safe beneath the weight of Kakashi's body as he holds you, trailing soft kisses over your back that make you shiver.

"Worth the wait?" he asks, and you chuckle, turning your face awkwardly against the mattress to look at his cheeky smile over your shoulder.

"Always."

Though you certainly wish you'd waited to wash the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. ;) Comments/suggestions/critiques welcome!


End file.
